Understanding
by Backblack
Summary: "I shiver, thinking how easy it is to be totally wrong about people, to see one tiny part of them and confuse it for the whole." In witch is told the story of a boy and a girl and their struggles as they struggle to figure out how to survive a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It's a lovely Friday afternoon, one of the first days of October 1976. Most of the Hogwarts students are currently in classes but some from the sixth and seventh year have the afternoon off. Many decide to make the best of this lovely day by hanging out in the school grounds. Two girls sit on a bench in the courtyard.

The one on the left, painting her nails, is named Amanda Stone. She's tall and slender, with a tanned glowing complexion that reminds you of one of those Californian models in the magazines. Her blond hair cascades down her back and frames her face beautifully. Her eyes are blue, her nose is long and lean and her lips are full and sensual. She's wearing a short pleated skirt and a white shirt tucked in.

On the right sits Mia Chapman reading a book about goblins. She has a small mouth, slightly pouty, but not in a sensual way. Her eyes are dark brown like her hair, but with a trace of green. A petulant little nose stands in the middle of her face, slightly turned up. Her cheeks are red, making it look like she is embarrassed. But the rest of her skin, her forehead, her neck, her hands and arms, are pale white. Also quite white are her teeth, which showed through her somewhat open mouth. Like her friend she's wearing a school uniform. In her case, grey trousers and a white well fitted shirt. She looks up from her book and surveys the courtyard. Her eyes stop on a group sitting on the grass in a corner.

"Look at them, gathering around him like he's a piece of meat. And the noises they make, they sound like chicken!"

A boy sit in the middle surrounded by girls. The lad's name is Sirius Black. He is tall, well-built and athletic looking with an air of casual elegance. His hair is wavy and lustrous in a very dark shade of black. His facial traits give him a very sensual aristocratic appearance: striking grey eyes, very mysterious looking; aquiline nose, reminiscent of the noses in Greek statues; remarkable bone structure, marked jaw line and high cheekbones. Overall, this fellow is very pleasing to the eye. That and is sharp sense of humour are the made reasons girls assemble around him.

"Well, you have to admit he is very handsome!" intervenes Amanda.

"That doesn't make it ok for him to be a prick and a jerk!"

"How do you know he's a prick and a jerk? You've never even talked to him."

"Well, you talked to him once so you simply must know all about his character!" Mia says sarcastically. Amanda turns back to her nails, hurt by her friend's words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. The thing is everybody knows how he treats girls: he snoggs them and then ignores them forever. And nobody seems to think this is wrong because he's Sirius Black."

"I don't think what he does is right. I just think snogging him might be worth being ignored for the rest of the year. His kissing skills are legendary. I'm sure even you are curious about it!"

"I can't say I'm not. I'd like to know what the fuss is all about!"

"Well, you'll have to get in line. It seems Emily is working pretty hard to get his attention." Mia as nothing to say to this so she turns back to her book. "I'm gonna go now, it's getting to hot out here in the sun and I still have Charms homework to finish. Are you going to stay?" Mia nodded and the other girl left.

Emily Lloyd is the seventh year girl sitting right nest to Sirius. Her hand is on his knee and she's leaning so close to him her long honey coloured hair in almost touching his face. She keeps beating her eyelashes and liking her full lips to get his attention but it doesn't seem to be working as well as she wished. He's no longer talking nor is he listening to her. He's looking around the courtyard looking for a reason to leave. His eyes linger on Mia, sitting by herself on the stone bench. He recognizes her from seeing her around the Gryffindor common room. She was, in his opinion, quite beautiful. The why hadn't he noticed her before? As he pondered upon said matters, someone approached the group.

"Oi, Padfoot, are you sleeping with you eyes open again?" It was another seventh year lad, James Potter. He was tall, yet not has tall as his friend, but equally has muscular. His hair was brown and messy, made even more untidy by his constant playing with it, sticking up at the back of his head. His eyes, visible behind a pair of round glasses, were a light shade of hazel.

"What?" said Sirius, with an air of confusion. The girls were talking to each other excitedly about some new shade of lipstick by Mabellwitch and didn't seem to notice when he stood up and made his way away from the group with James.

"I've been talking to you for a while now and you didn't answer not did you show any sing of understanding."

"Oh, I was just, thinking ..."

"You can do that?" Said Potter, with false show. His friend gave him a playful nudge on the back and he pursued in telling him the news. "It's been almost a full month since school started and I've only had the chance to hang out alone with Lily trice during hall patrol and once while showing the third years the way to Hogsmead. I'm starting to lose hope mate."

"Oh common Prongs, as if! You've been after this girl for over six years and now that she no longer yells at you whenever you tall to her you're thinking about giving up?"

"Giving up? Never! I'll never stop trying and she will eventually give into my charms, I tel you! Ah, there she is. I'll go talk to her now. Nice chat Padfoot, really usefull mate."

"No problem, I'll see you -" Sirius started but before he could finish this sentence his friend had already started running across the patio towards a tall slender redhead. Sirius continued walking around the yard, lost in his toughs. He passed the bench Mia had been sitting in. She left some time during his conversation with James but had accidentally left behind a small black book. On the cover of said book you cold read "Curses and Counter-Curses by Vindictus Viridian". Almost immediately the boy made up his mind to return the book to its rightful owner.

Mia had already entered the building and was a few steps in front of him. He darts across the corridor and taps her gently on the shoulder when he reaches her. she turns around and looks at him, surprise.

"I, hum - I just, I mean, that is - uhm, you book, I have your book!"

"My what? Oh, my book I must have left it in the courtyard. Well, thank you than." And she turned around to leave.

Sirius stayed stuck in his track looking blackly into the void. He was quite surprised at his reaction. He was usually unbelievably charming around girls and was never shy or nervous around them. But with this girl, the simple sight of her made him unable to form a full sentence. He shook these thought out of his mind and made his way to the Great Hall.

Further down the hall, making her way to the Common Room, Mia was quite proud of her reaction to the boys approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

At dinner time that night Mia was telling Amanda in low tones what had happened in the hallway earlier that day.

"So, how was it, talking to THE womanizer?" asked Amanda, beaming with curiosity.

"I'm a bit disappointed, I guess. I don't get it, I mean, I know he would never be interested in me, but still. Don't laugh Amanda, it's true. The boy didn't seem that charming. Yes, we only spoke two sentences, if you can call it that, but still. I had expected, I don't know ... more?"

"That is strange. Like you so kindly reminded me earlier, I have only spoken to him once. But he was very eloquent and charming." Amanda said, struggling to keep a solemn face and not to burst in laughter.

"Whatever!" As she said this, Mia threw a piece of bread to her best friends head and a animated food war that extended to a few more sixth year gryffindors.

Between all this rubble, Mia called her friends attention to say "Hey, there comes you mysterious love interest." Amanda gave her a small nudge on the shoulder, pretending to be jokingly offended.

Now entering the great hall was Remus Lupin, a seventh year studend, member of the famous Marauders. Also members of this legendary group of pranksters were James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Lupin is tall and slim. His hair is dark and thick and his face pale but lively. He has what you might call bedroom eyes, very sensual in a light shade of brown. His smile is slightly askew, contributing to his sexy shabby look.

"Shut up!" whispers Amanda, pretending to be offended by her friend's allegation. "Hi Remus!" She says, with a smile.

"Hey Amanda. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Great, great." A moments silence passed, with the two of them looking passionate yet awkwardly into each others eyes. Mia, on the other hand, was busy pretending not to be listening t this conversation, string intently at her plate like it was the single most interesting thing she had ever seen. Then Remus continued. "Uhm, It's a Hogsmead weekend tomorrow and uhm I was wondering if you would like to go, I don't know, with me?" He pronounced these last two words quite carefully and looked down at his feet after he said it.

"Of course, I'd love to!"

Further down the same table a group of three boys sat down. Two of them you already know: it was James Potter and Sirius Black. The third was Peter Pettigrew, an extremely short chubby lad with grubby skin, small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose. James scanned the room for his friend. Upon locating him he called his attention by waving animatedly.

"Ah, it seems your present is required elsewhere." noted Amanda, with a smirk. "It was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Remus left to joint his friends and as he did he was showered with questions.

"So, how was it?"

"Did you ask her out then?"

"Did you do it? Did you? You did, didn't you? Did she say yes? She did! Or didn't she? Come on, tell us!" Peter was, in fact, almost as excited about it as Remus.

"A gentleman never reveals such matters!" He replied, with false gravity. "But yes, I did ask her and she said yes!"

"Ah, look at that! Better watch out Padfoot, it seems you are no longer the Casanova of the group!" James retorted, with gaiety.

"Alas, so it appears. My congratulations, dear Moony! But now, onto more serious matters. Who is that girl sitting by your beloved girlfriend?" Black asked, with clear interest.

"She is not my girlfriend. Not yet anyway ..." This was followed by a pause on Lupin's part, filled with the other boys' oohs and aahs. "She's Mia Chapmand, also a sixth year Gryffindor. I'm surprised you don't know her. She is very beautiful and quite popular around the boys, although she hasn't had an official boyfriend, not yet, anyway. But then again, she does spend most of her time in the library, so that might explain it." He said all this in a matter of fact voice that made the other boys look at him, somewhat surprised.

"You are quite well informed Mooney, anything you might wanna tell us?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It's just, Amanda talks about her friends sometimes, she's a bit worried about her. But that has nothing to do with you question. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had a quick run in with her today and wondered, just has you did, how come I hadn't noticed her until now. But that might be changing very soon..." He said, with a naughty look on his face.

"I must stop you right there. She's not that kind of girl. And for your own good and hers, if you don't want anything other than a good shag, I might suggest you look for it elsewhere."

"You make me look like a heartless beast when you say things like that."

"Fine, suit yourself, just don't say i didn't warn you. You're gonna waist you time!"

After this, the conversation switched course. But every now and then, when the conversation died down a bit, you could find Sirius looking at Mia and wondering what Remus meant with "for your own good and hers".

As for Mia and Amanda, they where talking about Remus's approach and invitation for some time. They discussed outfits and activities for their upcoming date. Amanda was very much exited and Mia was more that glad to indulge on her friends rants. Amanda had been interested in Remus for some time and both girls agreed on the fact that he too seemed to be interested in her for a while as well.

Somewhere in the middle of their discussions, Amanda was looking around the Great Hall, when she noticed someone looking their way. She called her friend's attention by saying "It seems you are being watched my friends, by none other than Sirius Black, with whom, if I recall correctly, you had a _meet cute_ earlier today ..."

"That was not a meet cute and he is not looking at me. he's probably trying to see who is friend is taking out tomorrow."

"Nope, he is most definitely looking at you, and has been doing so for a while now. I've caught him ding it at least twice so far. Do you think he would look that often if he just wanted to see the girl is friend is taking out like you suggested. He is doing ground recognition. And _you_ my petite amie, are the subject of his research."

"Yeah right." And they dropped the subject at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

It is the dawn of a Saturday morning and Sirius is laying on the grass under a tree by the lake, the debris of a night of solitude by his side: a half empty bottle of firewhisky, an empty pack of cigarettes, a small caved wooden box with scraps of weed, a pipe and a lighter. Open on his chest is a book by Edgar Allan Poe.

He spent the nigh there, mulling over his problems, unable to find a solution for them. The previous summer, at just sixteen, he left his parents house and moved in with the Potters. In a family of pure blooded wizards, one of the oldest one in the UK, having a free thinker for a son s quite a shame. From a young age, Sirius had refused to agree with his parents view of matters. He simply couldn't accept their backwards mentality. Most of the time he didn't think about the family he had left behind when he moved out. But the previous night he had gotten a letter from them, confirming something he already knew: he had been disinherited by his parents. His brother Regulus, two years younger than him and a student at the same school has he, was from then on the sole Black heir. He was affected by these news not because of the money he would no-longer be entitled to but because this meant he was officially without family. Yes he had his friends, who where the best family he could ask for. And yes, his so called real family ad never been of nay good to him, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a loving and caring family like some people had. A family like the Potters, for instance.

Still half asleep, with thoughts like that on his mind, he noticed he wasn't alone. It was no latter than seven in the morning. Yet there was another student awake as he was. It was a girl, also from gryffindor. He could tell that by the hoodie she was wearing, which was crimson with a golden lion in the front. She was running fast bu the water of the lake and didn't seem to notice anyone was watching her.

Black remained very still in his place, looking at that elegant figure moving in front of him. Who could it be? She reminded him of someone, but who? Then, as she drew closer and closer to his location he caught a glimpse of her face. It was none other than Mia Chapman. He laughed inside at this discovery. It seemed now he had noticed her he was doomed to see her at every turn. He watched her for some time longer and the decided it was time to pack things up.

As he was making his was up to the castle doors he noticed Mia was now sitting on the grass, looking at the sun rise over the lake. He immediately made up his mind to go and talk to her, even though he had no idea what he would say. He sat down next to her, without a word and for some time he wondered if she had even noticed his arrived, seeing she hadn't said a thing. Then he broke the silence.

"I thought I would be the only person outside this early. Clearly I was mistaken."

She turned her head towards him but didn't seem at all surprised for seeing him there. She smiled and turned away without a word.

"I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black."

"I know that." she said without looking at him, with a smile on her face. She was quite amused by this. "I'm Mia Chapman."

"I know that."

"Oh do you?" She turned to him with a grimace. "How come?"

"What do you mean how come? We do go to the same school for years now, in the same house team on top of all. It's not that strange that I know your name even though we've never talked to each other." He gave his voice a false tone of indignation. Then added, with a knowing smile "You're surprised that I know _your_ name but you already knew _mine_. Now it is my turn to ask : how come?"

"Oh, that's different."

"Why?"

"It just is!" She looked at him indignant. What did he expect her to say? That he was the most popular lad in school, that every girl, her included, thought he was a hunk and automatically knew who he was.

She looked unbearably cute when she looked angry he thought and he could help but laugh. In Mia's opinion he sounded remarkably like a dog as he did so and looked even more handsome that usual. "Ah, I see it know." She though. "I see why girls fall for him."

A moment of silence followed interrupted only by the sounds the animals made as they woke up. Closer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid was already up and tending to a cabbage patch in front of his hut.

"So, what brings you out here s early?"

"I came for a run. How about you?"

"You know, just came for a bit of fresh air."

"By your smell, id say you didn't find said fresh air." She retorted, with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Black said, confused.

"You reek of tobacco, weed and boose."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said with a false air of offence.

"Suit yourself! But trust me, I know the smell of pot when I feel it and that sir is the smell of pot! But anyway, lets change subjects if this one makes you uncomfortable."

"Yes, we better. I'll start. Are you going to Hogsmead today?"

"Ah, no beating around the bush then, just going straight for the gold! Very well then, I'll allow it. I'm not sure yet. How about you?"

"Not sure either. James is going with Lily, if you can believe that! Remus, as you surely know better than I, is going with Amanda. An Peter as a paper for extra credit to deliver Monday. So, as you see, I find myself abandoned."

"Oh, poor dear. I'm sure you can find someone to accompany you. I hear Emily is quite keen on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! She's always talking about you to anyone who will listen and she follows you like a puppy everywhere. And my sources from Hufflepuff tell me tell me she even sleeps with a picture of you under her pillow."

"Evens, I hope not. That girl is insuperable!" He looked straight forward, looking quite concerned which made Mia laugh.

"Well then, that is no reason to be so scared. It's just a girl, if you don't like her I'm sure you can easily drive her away. Although I'm certain you'll still shag her, even if you dislike her as you say you do."

"You really don't think much of me do you?" He looked at Mia in the eye and looked truly sad and hurt bu the words she said. She didn't know what to say. She regretted her behavior very much, but didn't know how to make things better. So she didn't say a thing. He stood up and left. She stayed behind, quite confused.

When he got to his dorm, Sirius went back to bed. He wasn't tired at all but didn't feel like facing the world just yet. Soon people wound be up and he would most likely forget all the thought that troubled him at present. Mia's words had only aggravated him further and he decided that girl was not worth the trouble.

Mia, on the other hand, stayed in the same place for some time longer. Then she stood up and ran around campus for a long time, hopping to forget her shameful behavior. She only stopped when the sun was already high on the sky and many students filled the area around the castle. She then decided to go up to her room to take a shower. On her way up the stairs that lead to the tower she found Sirius, accompanied by his three best friends, joining in animated talk. She had almost set her mind to apologize for her rude behavior when she caught his eye. He gave her a look of disappointment and she lost all her courage.


End file.
